E agora sua vigia terminou
"E agora sua vigia terminou" é o quarto episódio da terceira temporada de Game of Thrones. É o vigésimo quarto episódio da série ao todo. Estreou em 21 de abril de 2013. Foi escrito por David Benioff e D.B. Weiss, e dirigido por Alex Graves. Sinopse A Patrulha da Noite se guarnece; Varys encontra o seu melhor; Arya é levada ao comandante da Irmandade; Daenerys faz uma troca. ENREDO Em Porto Real Tyrion Lannister pede provas a Lorde Varys de que sua irmã tentou matá-lo durante a Batalha de Água Negra. Varys responde que não possui nenhuma prova e conta a história de como se tornou um eunuco pelas mãos de um feiticeiro em Myr. Depois da história, Varys abre um alçapão para revelar que prendeu o feiticeiro e planeja se vingar. Mais tarde, Varys conversa com Ros e descobre que Lorde Petyr Baelish planeja levar Sansa Stark com ele quando partir para o Vale para se casar com Lysa Arryn. Continuando suas investigações, Varys se encontra com Lady Olenna Tyrell para discutir o interesse dela em Sansa. Ele alerta que Baelish pode se tornar perigoso se conseguir ainda mais poder ao controlar a herdeira do Norte. O Rei Joffrey Baratheon leva Lady Margaery Tyrell para conhecer o Grande Septo de Baelor, onde Cersei e Lady Olenna conversam sobre o casamento. Margaery encoraja Joffrey a mostrar afeto ao povo e leva o Rei para o lado de fora para saudar a multidão, o que deixa Cersei furiosa. Mais tarde, Cersei se reúne com seu pai Tywin para discutir a importância de resgatar Jaime e a presença dos Tyrell em Porto Real. Cersei não confia em Margaery por ela conseguir manipular Joffrey. Margaery encontra Sansa rezando no bosque sagrado e as duas se conhecem melhor. Margaery diz que gostaria que Sansa conhecesse a sede da Casa Tyrell em Jardim de Cima, mas Sansa diz que Cersei não vai deixá-la sair de Porto Real. Margaery responde dizendo que quando for a rainha vai fazer Sansa se casar com seu irmão Ser Loras. No Norte Bran tem outro sonho em que aparece correndo pela mata com Jojen Reed em perseguição ao corvo de três olhos. Bran sobe em uma árvore para perseguir o corvo, mas cai quando vê sua mãe Catelyn, que diz para ele não escalar. Theon Greyjoy e o garoto que o libertou cavalgam para Bosque Profundo, onde o garoto disse que Yara está esperando. Ao passar pelo túnel subterrâneo do castelo, Theon revela que não matou os herdeiros Stark e ordenou que Dagmer Boca Rachada matasse dois órfãos para substituí-los. Ele revela seu arrependimento e diz que Eddard Stark foi seu verdadeiro pai. Ao entrar no castelo, o garoto acende uma tocha e mostra que levou Theon de volta para a masmorra onde ele estava preso. Ele chama os guardas e diz que Theon matou os vigias e fugiu, mas que foi recapturado. Os guardas prendem Theon novamente enquanto o garoto assiste sorrindo. Nas Terras Fluviais ' Locke e seus homens ridicularizam Ser Jaime Lannister por ter perdido sua mão. Quando Jaime cai do cavalo, ele rouba a espada de um dos homens e parte para o ataque, mas é facilmente derrotado por estar enfraquecido e não saber lutar com a mão esquerda. No acampamento, Brienne de Tarth conversa com Jaime, que se recusa a comer e diz que quer morrer. Ela critica Jaime por desistir e diz que ele teve um exemplo de como é a vida real. Brienne diz que Jaime precisa sobreviver para se vingar de Locke. Arya Stark, Gendry e Sandor Clegane são levados até o esconderijo da Irmandade Sem Bandeiras por Thoros de Myr e seus homens. Lá eles são apresentados ao líder da irmandade, Ser Beric Dondarrion. Clegane é chamado de assassino por Dondarrion, mas nega e diz que todas as pessoas que matou foram para proteger o Rei. Arya conta sobre Mycah, o menino açougueiro que Clegane matou. Clegane defende suas ações ao dizer que acreditou na mentira de Joffrey sobre Mycah ter atacado antes. Dondarrion sentencia Clegane a lutar contra ele em um julgamento por combate. Além da Muralha Grenn, Edd Tollett e Rast são obrigados a trabalhar na Fortaleza de Craster cuidando dos porcos. Rast diz que Craster não merece confiança. Samwell Tarly e Gilly conversam sobre o filho recém-nascido dela e o que vai acontecer com o bebê se Craster descobrir sua existência. Os homens da Patrulha da Noite fazem um funeral para um irmão morto e voltam para jantar na Fortaleza. O patrulheiro Karl Tanner desafia Craster ao reclamar da comida ruim que eles estão recebendo. Rast deixa Craster furioso ao comentar sobre a origem bastarda dele. Craster ordena que a Patrulha da Noite saia de sua casa e ameça matar o próximo que chamá-lo de bastardo. Depois de um momento de silêncio, Karl insulta Craster e termina com a palavra bastardo. Craster ataca Karl, mas tem sua garganta cortada pelo patrulheiro. Quando o Lorde Comandante Jeor Mormont tenta deter Karl, ele é apunhalado pelas costas por Rast. Mormont cai e é esfaqueado no peito várias vezes por Rast. Uma luta se inicia entre os homens da Patrulha da Noite e Sam foge com Gilly e o filho dela. Em Astapor ' Daenerys Targaryen e seus seguidores chegam para completar a troca de um de seus dragões por um exército de 8 mil Imaculados com o escravagista Kraznys. Durante a negociação, Kraznys insulta Daenerys repetidas vezes em valiriano. Depois de completar a troca, Daenerys fala valiriano fluentemente – era a língua da sua mãe e uma herança dos Targaryen – e ordena que seu novo exército saqueie Astapor, mate os escravagistas e liberte todos os escravos. Quando o horrorizado Kraznys tenta ordenar que os Imaculados se voltem contra sua nova mestra, Daenerys recupera seu dragão ao ordenar que ele mate Kraznys. Depois da batalha, ela liberta os Imaculados e diz que eles só devem permanecer ao seu lado se quiserem. Nenhum deles vai embora e os soldados mostram seu apoio ao erguer suas lanças em conjunto. Daenerys e seu exército partem de Astapor. Imagens promocionais Season 3 Ep 4 Dany with Whip.png Season 3 Ep 4 Dany.png Dany_Season_3_Ep_4_Army.png Season 3 Ep 4 Sansa Margaery.png Season 3 Ep 4 Varys Olenna.png Season 3 Ep 4 Varys Ros.png Season 3 Ep4 Varys Tyrion.png Categoria:3ª Temporada de:Und jetzt ist seine Wache zu Ende (Episode) en:And Now His Watch Is Ended es:Y ahora su guardia ha terminado fr:Voici que son tour de garde est fini it:E ora la sua guardia si è conclusa ja:シーズン3第4話「穢れなき軍団」 pl:A teraz jego warta dobiegła końca ro:Acum rondul lui s-a încheiat ru:И теперь его дозор окончен zh:TV:第三季第四集